Soundtrack Of Our Lives
by UntitledGirl
Summary: It's a soundtrack story. I write a drabble about a couple from the show based on the lyrics of a song.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm going to write my first story now. Ok, it's not a story exactly, but it's the first thing I will write here. I've read some of these and I want to try myself. The challange is that you put a music player on shuffle (iTunes in my case) and you write drabbles to the songs that appear.

I will include short parts of the lyrics, just so you guys know what I'm writing about…  
_  
__** I. Coldplay – Cemeteries Of London**_ (_Ross/Rachel_)

_At night they would go walking _

_Til the breaking of the day _

_The morning's for sleeping _

_Through the dark streets _

_They'd go searching _

_To see God in their own way _

_Save the nightime for your weeping_

What happened? They had always been Ross and Rachel. The two "Rs". He couldn't stop thinking about it. "We were on a break". We really were. How could she not possibly agree with him on that one? He would never cheat on her. On Rachel. His Rachel. Who wasn't his Rachel anymore. Now he would go home and do a puzzle or take a bath…or would he just go straight to bed and have his tears overflow?

_**II. Jason Mraz – Worplay **_(_Chandler/Monica_)

_I've been all around the world_

_I've been a new sensation_

_But it doesn't really matter_

_In this ge-generation_

_The sophomore slump is an uphill battle_

_And someone said that ain't my scene_

She had been all around the world. No she hadn't. But she had been to many places and now she really new where she wanted to be the most. She wanted to be in his arms. She would never let go. Ever. Chandler M. Bing. Chandler Muriel Bing. She didn't even care about him having a woman's middle-name. Even though it still was kind of laughable. The love of her life. How could that possibly happen? It was kind of funny actually. She remembered that day at the beach house when he asked her if she would ever accept him as a boyfriend and she hesitated. How could she? Well, one drunken night and you're there with the one you least expected yourself endig up with.

_**III. David Archuleta – A Little Too Not Over You **_(_Phoebe/Mike_)

_You're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me_

_I'm not over it_

_Tell me why_

_I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you  
_She was over him. She is. She absolutely completely is. What was his name again? She wanted to say Mike, but is that corect? Mike Hannigan. Who was she kidding? She wasn't over him. Not even a little bit. She wanted to call him just to see what he was up to. Just to hear his beautiful, manly voice again. Just one more time and then she would hang up and never call him back again. Ever. What was his cellphone number again? Who was she kidding now? Like se could forget his cellnumber?  
She called. He picked up. "Mike Hannigan…" She was clearly not over him.

_**IV. Timbaland Ft. Keri Hilson – The Way I Are **_(_Phoebe/David_)

_I ain't got no money _

_I ain't got no car to take you on a date _

_I can't even buy you flowers _

_But together we can be the perfect soulmates _

_Talk to me girl_

He was not the most irrisistable guy alive. He was no Brad Pitt, but why did that matter? It didn't. Not to her. He always calls him irrististable, but when she does, she always notice her friends starring at her like she just said she really was Michael Jackson or something. Without money. Without a car. He would still be her dreamman. It was just sad that he had to leave for Minsk. They were perfect soulmates. "Want a kiss sweetie?" "Of course David. Kiss me now and forever."

_**V. David Archuleta and David Cook – Hero**_(_Monica/Richard_)

_And they say that a hero can save us. _

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait. _

_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles. _

_Watch as we all fly away.__  
_

Her parents disliked them being together. It didn't matter to her. And she assumed it didn't matter to him either. But why did she keep thinking about the big age difference? She peed in his swimmingpool when she was like three years old. How old was he back then? Like 30? Almost. She wished they could spread out their wings and just fly away. Escape to a place far away where they could live happly ever after together. It would be as if they belonged in a fairy tale.

_**V**__**I**__**. The Calling – Surrender **_(_Ross/Emily_)

_We'll go surrender to the night _

_We won't look back at our lives _

_And when you sleep, I'll be there _

_To kiss your lips, to breathe your air _

_Right or wrong, it must go on _

_After this night, we'll leave it all behind_

Just for tonight. Just one last time. Tomorrow is another day. Then it will all be back to normal. It will all be gone then. She had left him with a choice. It was she or Rachel. He did have the most difficult time in his life deciding what to do about that. Who to pick. Love or friendship. It was like picking between dinosaurs and sex. You can't do that. They were having their last night together. Then it would all end. Now you may realize who hed did pick? Does friendship always beat love? He picked her. He had picked Rachel. She was mad about it. Very mad, but what could hed do? What was he suppose to do? He placed a soft kiss on her lips. A soft kiss of love. And there it ended. That was the last one.

_**V**__**II. Rihanna – Take A Bow **_(_Ross/Carol_)

_Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not   
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught   
But you put on quite a show   
You really had me going   
But now it's time to go   
Curtain's finally closing_

Why? Why him of all people? Why would this happen to him? They had been so happy together befor. What happened? When did this little "incident" start? Or could you even call it a little incident? No. What if it had been like this since they met the first time? In collage! She had been really rejecting these past months, bu he just assumed she was sick or not in the mood or something. Not that she would turn out to be a lesbian. Yes. he said it. She's a lesbian. She drank beer directly from the can. He should have noticed. Did it come as much as a chock to you too?

No. He knows you allready suspected it.

_**V**__**III. Mike and The Mechanics – Over My Shoulder**_

_Looking back over my shoulder_

_I can see that look in your eye_

_I never dreamed it could be over_

_I never wanted to say goodbye_

He knew he belonged with him. With the other R. Ross and Rachel. He knew they were perfect together. J and R. That wasn't the best combination. Not at all. She was back with Ross and he was back to dating tons of woman. That was how it should be, right? R + R. J + Tons of woman. Actually he hadn't been with a woman in two days and that's a long time for Joey Tribbiani. Who was that girl he slept with two days ago? Amy? No that was the brunette one. The girl from two days ago was blonde. Or was she? Was it Dana? Or Samantha? Kelly? Taylor? Ok, he couldn't remember her name, but whatever, he never remember the names of the girls he sleep with. He can only remember her. Rachel Karen Green. And they didn't even sleep together. He was crazy about her. He is crazy about her.

"Hey Joey, what are you thinking about?"

"Rachel, hi. Nothing. Just you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gavin DeGraw – Cheated On Me **__(Rachel)_

_I'm love-sick somewhere tonight  
I'm love-sick somewhere tonight  
I don't need writing on the wall  
I've felt it for so long  
Am I even on your mind_

How could he? She never saw Ross as that kind of guy. The kind of guy you call the "Cheater". Now that was his new first name. The next morning she would meet him and she would say; "Hi Cheater, how are you?" He had told her he didn't cheat on her and that he never would do something like that. They were on a break. What a lie!

_**II. BWO – Let It Rain **__(Ross)  
We seemed the perfect team from the very start  
Strangers would cheer along, we couldn't do no wrong  
Then I allowed a slip and you changed your heart  
I made a big mistake, you say you need a break_

Why? That was the only question he could ask himself. Why? Why did he do that? Why did he cheat on her? Ok, he had not done that. At least not according to him. According to her, to Rachel, he had cheated on her and she wasn't able to forgive him for doing that…yet. They were on a break! Or were they really?

_**III. David Archuleta – Desperate **__(Joey)__**  
**__You want somebody, just anybody  
To lay their hands on your soul tonight  
You want a reason, to keep believing  
That someday you're gonna see the light_

Why was it so hard for him? To find the girl of his dreams. He had been with tons of woman. Maybe it was suppose to be that way. Maybe he was meant to be the man who dated tons of women. Joey Tribbiani, "The Woman Hunter". What if he wanted to get married someday? Maybe if he wanted to dress up, read his wedding vows and kiss a beautiful bride in a long white dress? He had just not told his friends about his secret dream yet.

_**IV. Coldplay – Yellow **__(Chandler)  
Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so_

He wanted to say it out loud. Tell her about his feelings. He had asked her if she would ever consider dating him, and she always hesitated. Why? Was there something that made him someone you would call "not boyfriend material?" He looked at her beautiful brown hair and he wanted to run his fingers through it. He wanted to kiss her lips. It was impossible counting all the times he had been laying in bed thinking of her. He loved watching Baywatch, but most of all he loved to watch Monica Geller. Monica "Beautiful" Geller. He took her hand. "Chandler, what are you doing?" Oops. "Nothing, I was just admiring your nail polish." Yeah, right.

_**V. Delta Goodrem – Not Me, Not I **__(Monica)  
The story goes on without you  
And there's got to be another ending  
But yeah you broke my heart it won't be the last time_

Maybe he didn't know himself. How much he had broke her heart when he told her he didn't want to have either kids or another marriage. She loved her so much. She knew that he new that and that he loved her more than anything as well. She wanted Kids. She wanted to get married. She had to break up with him. They wanted different things. Maybe they weren't meant to be after all. The "happily ever after" story isn't written for everyone. Not for Monica and Richard.

_**VI. Bryan Adams – Everything I Do (I Do It For You) **__(Phoebe)  
Look into my eyes – you will see  
What you meant to me  
Search your heart – search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

She just had to be with him. They were meant to be. Sure, he didn't want to get married, but when he realized how much she loved her, he surly would change his mind. She just knew that. What if he didn't love her? No! It couldn't possibly be that way. Marriage was not something for everyone, but she knew it was something for her and therefore it just had to be something for Mike to. He just had to realize it before they could walk down the aile. _**  
**_


End file.
